The proposed RIMI-COR (Career Opportunities in Research) Training Program at Mercy College (a Hispanic Serving Institution) will build upon the College's strong foundation of a diverse student body, a distinguished faculty and dynamic collaborations with local research intensive institutions, including the New York State Psychiatric Institute at Columbia University and the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The RIMI-COR Program will significantly enhance and extend the College's research infrastructure to support research into a wide variety of areas related to promoting minority health and reducing disparities concerning minority health (physical and psychological). Through this RIMI Project, Mercy College proposes to implement the following Cores: Institutional Research Infrastructure and Capacity Building Core, the Strengthening Faculty Research and Research Training Core, the Administrative Core and the Academic/Career Development in Research Core. The proposed RIMI program is designed to provide focused activities that will develop a strong research environment at the College and provide a comprehensive research development training program for junior faculty. With the help and guidance of a Research Mentor, junior faculty participating in Mercy's RIMI-COR program will design and execute an independent investigator project focused on promoting minority health and/or reducing disparities concerning minority health. The individual investigator subprojects are expected to yield preliminary findings to support grant applications to external funding agencies. Those findings are also expected to be disseminated in journal publications and/or conference presentations, thereby further strengthening the College's research infrastructure and adding to our knowledge and understanding about minority health issues. In addition, the RIMI-COR Program will provide a variety of student-focused activities that will increase the number of students from ethnic/racial minority groups who participate in hands-on research activities and are prepared to pursue doctoral-level education and career opportunities in research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]